ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Flicker's World Friends
List of Flicker's friends from around the world as seen in Flicker's World Adventures. Flicker, Mu-Mu, Talluah and Squiggles are the leaders of the group as seen in the series. List of Friends # Irwinnie: A brown Matteroo (Matterkit Kangaroo) who carries a cute plush wallaby named Joey (He's alive similar to the Velveteen Rabbit). She lives in Sydney, Australia. # Sakura: A light pink Matterkit who is based on sakuramochi. She likes to eat rice, sushi and pocky. Her tail is green just like her hair. She lives in Tokyo, Japan. # Ronio: A light cream Matterkit who wears a flower necklace. He enjoys eating broccoli pizza and hanging out with his twin sister Rania. He lives in San Francisco, California. # Natalie: A light lavender Matterkit with bat wings on her back who always use an iPhone and has her own blog. She loves taking the taxi and owns Growler as her pet. She lives in New York City, New York. # Marie: A gray Poodlematter (A type of Matterkit) who wears a beret. She loves her aunt and her dog Frou Frou. She likes painting, eating bread and enjoys cooking. She lives in Paris, France. # Frosty: A white Ferret/Mink hybrid who is the pet of Ebenezer Scrooge. She likes to have fun and loves to be loved by Tiny Tim. She lives in London, England. # Caesar: A white Matterkit who wears a white toga, sandals and a headband. # Jäger: A red Matterfox who is always curious. # Jazzy: A green Mattergator who loves to play jazz tunes. # Flash: A gray and orange Matterkit who loves running fast. # Lán Lóng: A blue chinese Dragon who wears glasses. # Rania: A light cream Matterkit who is Ronio's twin sister. # Kawaii: A light purple gray Matterkit who loves fun. # Sofia: A Solenodon who is very shy. # Garra: A Matterkit mixed with a flying squirrel, a macaw and a spatuletail hummingbird # Misty: A Matterbeast and is Roger's sister and Vivi's aunt. # Chi-Chi: A Matterkit Chihuahua who loves to dance and loves to eat tacos. # Sachy: A Blue Footed Booby bird who was raised by penguins. # Fry-Fry and Shu-Shu: 2 young Matterkits who love each other. Fry Fry is based on Wishing Well Bro from Goatlings while Shu-Shu is based on Wishing Well Sis from Goatlings. # Herman: A Hermit Mattercrab who lives on the beach with his friends. # Cleo: A black Matterkit with features of a cat, wears a necklace, bracelets on her arms and legs and has a white skirt. # Shinka: A Jerboa who is Shinko's long lost sister. # Nyama: A Matterhyena who likes to laugh and often chews on her leg. # Benji: A binturong Matterkit who likes to put on a show. # Germek: A yellow Matterkit who often stretches and do yoga while expanding her long arms and legs. # Athena: A sandy tan Matterkit who is Caesar's cousin and has a pet Cerberus named Zeus. # Hamos: A Gerbil who is the son of a banker's pet. # Aulani: A light brown Matterkit who is Flicker's Hawaiian cousin. # Mei Lin: A kirin who lives all by herself in a truck. # June: A variable squirrel who found Squiggles while she was hiking. # Sajjan: A Brahminy Kite who lives in a village all by herself. # Rocky: A Matterlynx who is Flicker's pen pal and is always a great drawer.